Snow
by Akora Felstream
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and is being held hostage. Well, at least that's how it started out.


This was an exorcise that I was given a while back that I found really actually pretty fun. I may do another one for my Rachel Morgan fans! The exercise is each sentence _**must**_ start with the litter of the alphabet that comes next. So your first sentence starts with **A**, the next with **B**, and so on all the way down to **Z**. Just a fun little story that I came up with. Enjoy!  


* * *

Again she fell to the frozen earth in the white surroundings. By the time the snow had settled on everything in a blanket of white misery, the moon had risen high over their heads casting it's glow on a small hut that would have to hold the two of them. Cold and dampness was all that Kagome could feel after being out in the snow for so long.

'Dawn is a few hours off' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'all I need do is keep her alive until it's light and then be on our way'. Even if this Kagome did belong to his half-breed brother, he had to keep her warm and alive for the trade off to come. 'For a while at least' he grinned in his mind. Gently Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and lifted her into his strong arms then continuing on to the hut just ahead.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled at him as he kicked the door open and carried her inside like a bride over the threshold and then kicked the door shut again.

"I don't care to think of what is running through that head, so just stay quiet wench" Sesshomaru retorted as he reluctantly let her down, but kept a strong grip on her wrists. Jerking away, Kagome tried to gain some distance between them, which caused Sesshomaru to have to jerk her back to face him… a little too forcefully.

Kagome's eyes filled with fear when she found her face-to-face, literally, with Sesshomaru, barely an inch between them. Looking into her eyes, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and look Kagome's lips in a soft embrace.

'My first kiss' Kagome's mind told her, and she was surprisingly happy that it turned out this way without the sense of betrayal in the air on her partners side. Not long after, Sesshomaru pulled back a little ways when he decided that she was too scared to do so herself.

"Oh my," Sesshomaru smirked reading her eyes, "that wasn't your first kiss was it my little Kagome?"

"Please… say my name again, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, barely audible to the man or rather the demon holding her to him like she had always hopped Inuyasha would.

"Quit thinking of him, Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered back huskily. Releasing his tight grip on her writs, he cupped Kagome's chin with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist as he again took her lips with his.

Swiftly things heated up as in a moment Sesshomaru found himself lowering Kagome to the floor, and his claws leaving light scratches on her exposed flesh.

They both heard Inuyasha's angry call for Kagome nearing them, so he helped her to her feet after him but held her back to his chest, letting her feel his longing as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Until we meet again…" and with that Sesshomaru went to the door and exited just as the sun peeked over the trees of the forest and showed her again Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, in all his glory before disappearing.

'Very soon Inuyasha will be here to take me back' Kagome thought sadly as she thought of her 'rescuer'. When he did come, Inuyasha's first words were of if she was hurt or not, and if he had 'done' anything to her. X-ray vision would have shown him the truth behind Kagome's expert lie of 'nothing happened at all'.

"You wouldn't lie to me, nothing happened right, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked unsure, though Kagome would have rather had Sesshomaru making sure she was well then Inuyasha at the moment.

"Zilch Inuyasha" Kagome reassured him as they left the hut, though she did grin every now and again when she felt the unseen eyes watching her, waiting for her and ready to protect her if ever she called.

* * *

So, maybe there was some cheating in there, but still it's fun! R&R


End file.
